Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections connected by one or more shafts. Shafts may deform or bow during cool down.
U.S. patent application No. 2009/0301053 to Peter Geiger discloses a gas turbine engine including at least one compressor, one combustion chamber, and at least one turbine including at least one rotor and at least one generator coupled to the at least one rotor is provided. The at least one turbine is coupled to the at least one compressor. Once the gas turbine is shut down, the at least one generator can be used as a motor in order to drive the at least one rotor for a predetermined time period following shutdown of the gas turbine and thereby effect a uniform cooling of the rotor.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.